Animation/Gallery
Storyboards My Little Pony Making a Storyboard.png|Example of animation in an official video My Little Pony Animation Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg|Call of the Cutie storyboard by Sabrina Alberghetti A Bird in the Hoof board sample by sibsy.jpg|A Bird in the Hoof storyboard by Sabrina Alberghetti Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Luna Eclipsed storyboard by Jim Miller Nightmare Moon Season 4 Sketch.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie Season 4 Sketch.png|S4E9 storyboard by Emmett Hall Backgrounds Manehattan background.png|A piece of background art of Manehattan for The Cutie Mark Chronicles The Crystal empire stairs backround.png Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png|A Canterlot alley background from Magic Duel Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png|A Canterlot curio shop background from Magic Duel Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Trixieville from Magic Duel Wonderbolt Academy flying field.png|The Wonderbolt Academy flying field from Wonderbolts Academy Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|A Crystal Empire background for Games Ponies Play. The stadium behind the castle in this picture is not present in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 or The Crystal Empire - Part 2. Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png|A Carousel Boutique exterior background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg|A Carousel Boutique interior background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|A Sweet Apple Acres background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Models Modifying Rarity in Bridle Gossip.png|Transforming a sketch Rarity Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg|Trixie as she appears in Boast Busters and Magic Duel. The other designs are for My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as he appears in Luna Eclipsed and Dragon Quest. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in Luna Eclipsed and Dragon Quest. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Fluttershy as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Rarity as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Pinkie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Pinkie Pie as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|Trixie as she appears in Magic Duel. Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in the third act of Magical Mystery Cure. Sketches All sketches My Little Pony.png|Pictures with different postures of ponies Sabrina Alberghetti August 2011 pony sketches.jpg|Sketches by Sabrina Alberghetti Season 4 animatics These Season four animatics are taken from videos shown at a 2013 San Diego Comic-Con panel. S4E1 Princess Luna causes glass behind her to break S4E1.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E1.png Princess Luna's moon moves to block out the sun S4E1.png Princess Luna creates an eclipse S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle in shock S4E1.png Princess Luna begins to transform S4E1.png Princess Luna partially covered in darkness S4E1.png Princess Luna completely covered in darkness S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle watching as Luna transforms S4E1.png Princess Luna during transformation S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E1.png Nightmare Moon opens eye S4E1.png Nightmare Moon evil grin S4E1.png Nightmare Moon lands on the ground S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle frightened S4E1.png S4E5 Diamond Tiara your act is quite impressive S4E5.png Sweetie Belle surprised S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talk to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk toward Scootaloo S4E5.png Silver Spoon talks to Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo questioning Silver Spoon S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smirk S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of the flightless Scootaloo S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stand up for Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo self-conscious about her wings S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo so what if my wings can't get me off the ground S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon insulting Scootaloo in front of her friends S4E5.png Silver Spoon making fun of Scootaloo's inability to fly S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle angry S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon begin their exit S4E5.png Diamond Tiara makes one last insult S4E5.png Scootaloo sad face S4E5.png S4E6 Spike waking up S4E6.png Spike looks around S4E6.png Spike looks down on Maretropolis from roof S4E6.png View of Maretropolis from the roof S4E6.png Spike turns around after hearing Applejack's voice S4E6.png Main six as the Power Ponies S4E6.png Twilight Sparkle inspects her costume S4E6.png Pinkie Pie in her costume S4E6.png Rainbow Dash in costume S4E6.png Rarity in costume S4E6.png Applejack as Mistress Marevelous S4E6.png Fluttershy steps out from behind Applejack S4E6.png Spike in shock S4E6.png Spike ducks from explosion below S4E6.png Power Ponies overhead shot of the scene below S4E6.png Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png Villain coming out of the smoke S4E6.png Villain challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png S4E9 Apple Family and Pinkie Pie begin their song S4E9.png Applejack we travel the road of generations S4E9.png Apple falls out of the wagon S4E9.png The seed grows into an apple tree S4E9.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple from the tree S4E9.png Applejack we sing our song 'cross the pony nation S4E9.png Applejack moves her hoof across the landscape S4E9.png Applejack holding a map of Equestria S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh singing S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh we're apples forever, apples together S4E9.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie smile S4E9.png Apple Family getting rained on S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack shield Pinkie Pie from rain S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack hold umbrellas in the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Bloom there's no place that I'd rather be S4E9.png Apple Bloom ...than traveling with my family S4E9.png Apple Bloom singing S4E9.png Apple Family traveling across the land S4E9.png Big Mac pushing through heavy winds S4E9.png Apple Family no matter what comes we will face the weather S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack smile S4E9.png The sun takes the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie as pirates S4E9.png Granny Smith and Pinkie Pie reflections in water S4E9.png Granny Smith you're always welcome with your Apple kin S4E9.png Apple Family give the spotlight to Pinkie Pie S4E9.png Pinkie Pie big smile S4E9.png Pinkie Pie group hug S4E9.png Pinkie Pie you're more kind than the color pink S4E9.png Pinkie Pie or balloons flying... S4E9.png Pinkie Pie ...over my favorite drink S4E9.png Pinkie Pie hugs the Apple Family S4E9.png Pinkie Pie pretending to swim in the air S4E9.png Pinkie Pie as we party across this land S4E9.png Pinkie Pie is an apple forever, an apple together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie singing together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie traveling together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie head off toward the horizon S4E9.png Category:Galleries Category:Production